hillclanfandomcom-20200214-history
HillClan
HillClan 'once used a clearing as their camp, far away from their current camp, but it now has a mountain as their Camp. Right in front of the mountain there is a vast forest, and at the edge of the forest one of HillClan's borders. To the right of the forest there is a big Lake. At the end of the lake there are jagged rocks that make another of HillClan's borders. To the left of the forest is a medium-sized beach. Clan Character HillClan cats are described as tough and witty. They are good at hunting most animals, but seem to have a difficulty with hunting hawks, eagles and falcons. Their preferred prey are bunnies, hares, blackbirds and minnows, and there have been instances of HillClan Hunters venturing to the Human Dens in search for food during the winter. HillClan cats are determined to defend their territory at all costs, but will let trespassers become members of the Clan if they wish. Territory HillClan's territory is mostly a forest, but they also travel beyond the Monster Route to hunt during winter or when prey is scarce. HillClan Territory * 'Forest Clearing - Previous HillClan Camp. * Mt. Graymoon '- Current HillClan Camp. * 'Forrestree - Vast forest in front of Mt. Graymoon. * Forrestree Lake - Big lake to the right of the forest. * Sandyplace - Medium-sized beach. * Elderwood - Huge oak in a clearing inside Forrestree. Other Landmarks * Human Dens - Not part of HillClan's current territory, but they hunt there during winter. * Sharprocks - Current HillClan border with a ravine right in front. Hawks, eagles and falcons habit on the other side of the ravine. * Monster Route - Current HillClan border where Monsters pass. * Wheat's Barn - Current BreezeClan Camp. Abandoned barn previously occupied by Wheat, a Loner. * Cavetracks - The Tribe of The Sharp Rocks's current Camp. * Preyglade - One of the Tribe's borders. Forest where they hunt small creatures. History Around the time Firestar led ThunderClan, a group of Rogues led by a cat named Star were living a few miles away from the five Clans, with a huge clearing for a Camp. At the time, their territory was simply named Star's Territory. One day, Hill was born to Acorn and Star, and was destined to be the next leader of Star's Territory. Hill liked the idea of leading his father's territory, but wanted to change the name to HillClan, since he preferred it that way. His father agreed to change it, but only after his death. The years passed, and when Hill was around 4 and a half years old, Star and his sister Galaxy got into a battle, as Galaxy wanted to be the one to lead Star's Territory instead of Hill. The battle resulted in both Star and Galaxy's death because of their wounds, and Hill and his brother Yellowfoot mourning their father's death. When Hill went to sleep that night, his father visited him in his dreams, and told him he found a place where he and his fallen companions could rest, and that he wanted to keep his promise, letting Hill change Star's Territory's name to HillClan. Hill renamed himself Hillstar, created Hillstar's Code for any Rogue, Loner or Kittypet who wishes to become part of HillClan, and led HillClan for 6 long years, until he retired to the Elder's Den and died of old age. He was then replaced as leader by his loyal Deputy, a Rogue named Graymoon who had mentored his son, Brackenstorm. An that is how HillClan came to be. History Of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat